Enjoy The Silence
by Milkingcows
Summary: Rough relationships are always easy to take care of. However, hatred between a family member and your 'boyfriend'... is not so easy to handle. Just some things just can't be helped.


**This is for a close friend who is 'not-so-close' when it comes to... distance-wise. ^^ Her current pairing MUST involve Rei Kagene, so I shall make him my second character in this. Though his name is not in the list of 'vocaloids', sadly, while every other name is like, ON THERE. XD And... seeing as this is based off our roleplay...**

**... I hope she likes it... despite my writing causing people's eyes to bleed. /shot**

**Akaito Shion OR Rei Kagene OR Taito Shion do not belong to me. At all. So that will be all.**

* * *

><p>How he had even <em>convinced <em>Rei to come to the usually always-crowded Shion house was still a wonder. _It was like trying to convince someone to give you all their money without threatening them; impossible_. Of course, unless you had a good reasoning, and that person was selfless...

Akaito ignored his questions and led his 'acquaintance' through the Shion household, which was, surprisingly, empty.

'Ah, yes', thought the red-head to himself. '_I'm not the only one with a life_'.

Finally reaching his old room, before he had went to private school, he opened the door and walked in, smiling when he saw that his bed was still there. The same with the little things he had left behind; his old animal figurines and some animal picture-books. He had always wanted to be a vet since he had been younger...

He was surprised his twin, Taito, wasn't here, though.

"My room," he mumbled, taking a seat down on the bed that was so obviously _not _his. Dark purple sheets being one of the ways as to how it wasn't his. Also, the fact that this side of the room was boring, only having a few scattered school books and some bandages.

Rei Kagene sat down on the bed across from him; the bed with the red sheets.

"So," muttered the ravenette, golden eyes scanning the room, flashing from the dresser on Taito's side to Akaito, and then to the window inbetween both beds. "you brought me here. _Now what_?"

Akaito shrugged his shoulders in response, breathing deeply. It smelled of his brother - _his twin _- and it smelled... sweet. Something Akaito did not expect.

A flash of annoyance was shwon in Rei's eyes, but it vanished as soon as it had appeared. "Well, if we're not here to do anything, you're simply wasting my time. I could be back at the forest by now-"

"Wait!"

Rei stopped talking, biting his lower lip and glancing at the older male, who had stood up. After successfully making his lower lip bleed, he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Why did Akaito tell him to wait?

"Eh, the house is empty," said Akaito, grinning evilly. Just that grin made Rei suspect that something was up... "_You don't think I brought you here just to sit around, did you_?"

Rei shook his head, now sitting on his hands.

"Well then..." Akaito took a few steps and made the distance between them that much closer, before leaning two hands on the mattress next to Rei's thighs. He brought his face inches from the other male's. "Let's _enjoy the quiet _while it lasts."

Rei's eyes closed quite quickly when Akaito delicately kissed him, before they shot open. _No_, he did _not _like Akaito that way! He pulled away, crawling backwards on the bed until his back was pressed up against the wall. "_No_, Akaito, _I do not_-"

"Yes you do," argued Akaito without even really giving Rei time to finish what he had said. But even _then_, he knew what Rei would have said if he had been given the chance to finish. He... was just that easy to figure out. "_I know you do_. Rei, the way you've been staring... you may seem like quite a hothead on the outside, but you're quite _horrible _when it comes to hiding your interest..."

Rei did not complain; that was the truth, and despite how much he wanted to say that that wasn't true, _it was_, and he did not particularly like lying very much. He liked to live by a few simple rules; do not lie, take care of nature, and make sure his sister has a good home. He doesn't lie unless it involves his life, he takes care of his burnt-down forest, and the last he had checked, _his sister has a good home_.

Though that was four years ago, wasn't it?

The yellow-eyed male allowed himself to be kissed, only this time he kissed back, lifting up a hand to grab the hair on the back of Akaito's head and pull him _closer_, trying to kiss him _deeper_, as deeply as possible, because when Rei kissed, he didn't fool around.

Rei didn't try to hold back his moan when Akaito pulled away and started kissing his neck, instantly finding the certain spot that always made Rei flush, squirm, and make noises that Akaito never thought he would hear from him.

He bit until it bled, licking up the blood before unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, traveling downwards with his kisses. Rei simply leaned his head back against the wall, opening his eyes and gasping at the sensations that he felt from being kissed where he has, honestly, never been kissed before.

"Nng, n-not there," he hissed, grabbing Akaito's hair and yanking roughly, pulling his head away from Rei's bellybutton; that was his ticklish spot. "_idiot_."

Akaito merely smirked against the other's flesh, biting and sucking on his shoulder to make more marks as to claim his territory.

"Ahg!" Rei cried out at one bite. "Taito!"

Akaito froze in his actions, lifting his head slightly so that he could stare his partner in the eye. _Taito_? Did Rei lust for _Taito_, rather than himself...? "T-Taito?" he managed to say quietly.

"_Yes,_" breathed Rei. "Taito - he's right there."

Akaito shot a quick glance over at his shoulder, practically grinning when he saw his purple-haired brother standing in the doorway, his white bandaging still over his one eye, and an unusual look of shock on his face. "Ah, Taito," started the amber-eyed Shion. "Do you want to join in?"

Taito shook his head vigorously. "No... but I would very much like it if you didn't make out with someone in my room."

Akaito then pouted, crawling off Rei and instead sitting next to him, his back also to the wall, now. "You mean _our _room, nii-san? How incredibly selfish of you; I bet you have kissed _boys _in this room, so why can't I?"

Taito rolled his eye. "_Don't call me that_," he snapped. "And also, if I have kissed people - and why do you automatically assume _men_, Akaito? Because you're homosexual? -, it was while _you _weren't here."

"Well you weren't here either," Akaito argued in a casual voice, noticing the way Rei gazed out the window rather than glaring at Taito, or trying to sneak out of here. "_So why are you scolding me now~?_"

The purple haired male glanced away swiftly, growling something under his breath that was obviously inaudible. He walked over to his own bed, sitting down, before laying down on his back, head tilted to the side so that he still looked at his twin. "No offense, but I do not want to hear the sounds of two men _having sex _while I'm trying to take a nap."

"Stop being a homophobic, Taito!" whined Akaito, sticking out his lower lip in more of a pout. He noticed how Taito shifted - obviously uncomfortable with the stare he was receiving from his sibling - and sighed.

"I'm not a homophobic," mustered up Taito. "...Homosexual protozoan."

Rei made a sound as though he were clearing his throat, and both Shion brothers turned their eyes onto the lone Kagene. "_May we leave, Akaito_?"

"Oh yes." Akaito had almost forgotten about how Rei seemed to absolutely _hate _Taito. Ha, that reminded this male back when him and Rei first met; Rei had taken out all his hatred and anger on Akaito, himself. "Sure, Rei-kun. You can head out first; I wanna have a word with my lovely twin."

Rei left almost instantly.

Akaito jumped up after the door was closed and walked over to his sibling's bed, kneeling down next to Taito who was still lying down. "Taito..." he mumbled. "You still haven't..."

"Of course not." whispered the purple-eyed teen. "I haven't even seen him, let alone apologize for what I did..."

And Akaito knew how and why Taito - let alone anyone - couldn't find Rei Kagene.

"Taito..." he mumbled. "_Please, for me._" Akaito knew that Taito would do _anything _and _everything _for him, even if it involved murdering. _Anything to make him happy_.

"I-I..." said Taito, staring up at his younger twin. "I-I can try, Akaito. But you know... you know for a _fact _that he will most likely not even try to forgive me." He leaned up on his elbows, so that his face was almost level with Akaito's.

The red haired male smiled sympathetically. "I know, Taito... it took me quite a long time to actually get him to forgive _me_ and the rest of our family... when we didn't even do anything."

The look Taito gave him made Akaito suddenly feel horrible for saying that.

"Love you, nii-san." whispered Akaito, pecking his brother on the nose before hopping off the bed. He ran out the door of the bedroom, not minding to close the door.

Crouching down, Akaito examined the patch of land where he had planted an acorn a little over three weeks ago. Still nothing, even after he has been visiting it everyday, watering it, making sure it got sun, and so forth. He sighed to himself, slumping down to his knees in defeat, hearing Rei take a breath of air. "Huh. I guess you're right, Rei. Not even _I _can grow a plant here."

In the dead forest, having been burnt to the ground by accident... by Taito.

"Hey, it's only been three weeks," mumbled Rei, trying to keep Akaito's positive attitude, which had somehow just _vanished_. "You know how long it takes an acorn to grow? Quite a long time; and I should know..."

Rei could just barely notice a smile on the older teen's face. "Yeah, you're right, Rei. I just have to keep caring for it and whatnot. Who knows: perhaps in twenty years, there'll be a full-grown tree. "

The ravenette laughed, getting on his knees beside Akaito, before leaning to the side and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Ah, don't worry, Akaito. I won't turn on you again."


End file.
